Ja, Miss Snape
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: OneShot. Severus Snapes kleine Tochter kommt den griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister eines guten Tages im Kerker besuchen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diese Fanfiction berührt auf Charakteren und Situation die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sind (außer die von uns erdachten Figuren). Die Autoren wollen hiermit darauf hinweisen, dass es weder ihre Absicht sich mit dieser Fanfiction finanziell zu bereichern, noch irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

****

**A/N:** Das hier ist ein One-Shot, der nach vier Jahre unserer Fanfiction „Sünden der Väter" spielt (und somit vor dem geplanten Sequel). Man muss die vorangegangene Fanfiction nicht gelesen haben um diesen One-Shot zu verstehen, aber wenn er euch gefallen, schaut doch mal rein! Wir würden uns freuen.

****

**§§§ Ja, Miss Snape? §§§**

Victoria Snape war ein süßes Baby. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu süß. Ihre kullerrunden, schwarzen Augen leuchteten freudig, als sie mit ihren kindlichen Fingerchen und einem aufgeregten Quietschen nach ihrer grünen Kuschelschlange „Slyther" griff. Ihr schwarzes, leicht gewelltes, schulterlanges Haar, zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Stupsnase und das leicht von Babyspeck gezeichnete Gesicht rundeten das Bild einer perfekten Puppe ab.

„Möchtest du einen Zitronendrop?" Victoria drückte Slyther skeptisch an sich, zog am Unterrock ihrer Mutter und betrachtete verängstigt den älteren Mann vor ihr.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Victoria. Na los." Narcissa Snape gab ihrer Tochter einen aufmunternden Schups nach vorne. „Geh schon zu Onkel Albus. Der freut sich."

Vorsichtig nahm Victoria das Bonbon aus Dumbledores Hand, huschte zurück zu ihrer Mutter und grinste den lustigen, alten Mann verlegen an.

„Was für ein süße Kleine."

„Nich' klein!" erklärte Victoria bestimmt und zog an ihrem pinken Sommerkleid, welches farblich besonders gut zu Slyther passte (Narcissa lachte lautlos auf, als sie sich unweigerlich den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes bei dieser Farbkombination vorstellen musste).

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Albus und zwinkerte der Kleinen im Geheimen zu.

„Also Narcissa, was kann ich für dich tun?"

…

Komische Leute waren hier in diesem Schloss. Und Papa arbeitete _hier_? Victoria schaute sich forschend um. Dieses Zimmer war toll. Viel besser als ihr Spielzimmer! So viele Bilder mit denen man spielen konnte und sogar ein Vogel! Papa hatte ihr immer ein lebendiges Haustier verboten und dabei wollte sie _soooo_ gerne einen Hund haben. Jawohl, einen schönen, schwarzen, kleinen Hund – oder einen Husky, weil die so aussahen wie Wölfe – aber dabei stieß sie bei Papa auf Granit. Und das allein war schon komisch, da Papa ihr eigentlich alles kaufte, wenn sie auch nur anfing mit ihrer Unterlippe zu zittern… Aber anscheinend mochte Papa keine schwarzen Hunde.

Warum musste Mama immer so lange reden? Nach einer kurzen Weile war anscheinend auch das Zimmer des Rektors nicht mehr so interessant und Victoria griff zielstrebig nach ihrer Schlange und ging Richtung Wendeltreppe…

§§§

Für eine Schule war dieses Schloss aber ganz schön langweilig, stellte Victoria frustriert fest, als sie die leere Große Halle betrat. Wo waren all die Kinder, mit denen sie spielen wollte?

Ach da! Zwei große Mädchen standen auf einem der abseits gelegenen Flure und unterhielten sich, als Victoria auf sie zukam.

„Na wo kommst du denn her?"

Victoria nuckelte verlegen an ihrem Daumen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Sie drehte sich suchend um… Oh je, sie würde Mama und Onkel Albus nie wiederfinden. Victoria spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Nein, sie wollte nicht weinen – sie war ja schließlich kein Baby mehr! Sie wollte… sie wollte… mit diesen Kindern spielen!

„Will spielen", sagte Victoria und hielt ihre Stoffschlange hoch. Die beiden Mädchen guckten sich grinsend an. „Oh, ist die süß!" erklärte die Blonde und kniete sich neben Victoria hin.

„Wie heißt du, denn?"

„Victoria und ich bin schon… vier!" Victoria hielt triumphierend vier Finger in die Luft und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Oh… schon vier Jahre. Mensch, da bist du ja schon fast erwachsen!" erklärte das braunhaarige Mädchen und zwinkerte der Blonden zu. „Hmm… wir können aber leider nicht mit dir spielen. Wir müssen in den Unterricht, weißt du? Aber sollen wir dich vielleicht wieder zu deinen Eltern bringen? Zu deiner Mama und deinem Papa? Damit die mit dir spielen?"

_Papa? Oh ja, tolle Idee! Sie wollte Papa! Der war immer so lustig! _

„Papa!"

„Ist dein Papa bei Dumbledore oder bei einem der anderen Lehrer?"

Victoria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist er nicht? Wo ist denn dein Papa?" Victoria steckte ihren Daumen wieder in den Mund und dachte nach… "Kerker. Kochen?"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich belustig an. „Snape", erklärte die Brünette und urplötzlich fingen beide zu lachen an. Doch Victorias schwarze Augen weiteten sich bei dem Namen des gefürchteten Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Ja! Will Papa! Will Papa!"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass das Snapes Kind ist", zischte Andrea als sie mit Theresa in den Kerker hinabstieg, Victoria fest an der Hand. „Die ist viel zu niedlich. Außerdem trägt sie ein pinkes Kleid. Und Snape ist zu alt. Und _sowieso… Argh_!" Andrea verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Theresa schaute ihre Freundin nur zurechtweisend an. „Warum nicht? Soviel ich weiß, ist er verheiratet und…"

„Ich will es nicht hören!" erklärte Andrea einfach. „Ich will es mir nicht einmal vorstellen! Oh je, worauf lasse ich mich hier eigentlich ein? Er wird uns töten, wenn wir mit diesem Kind bei ihm ankommen! Oder uns bis zu unserem Schulabschluss nachsitzen lassen, da er es für einen schlechten Scherz hält!" Andrea schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Kind in pinkem Kleid und mit einer knatsch-grünen Stofftierschlange! Wenn das Snapes Kleine ist, fress' ich meinen Besen!"

§§§

„PAPA!" Severus Snape drehte sich entsetzt um und sah zu seinem Horror seine vierjährige Tochter inmitten von vierundzwanzig brodelnden Kesseln, voller hochgradig giftiger Substanzen. War dies ein Traum? Ein _Albtraum_ vielleicht? Die gesamte Klasse war totenstill und starrte fasziniert auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot.

Severus Snape schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Nein, kein Albtraum. Hier war sie: Victoria. Im Hogwartskerker – und starrte ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an.

„Victoria. Was… tust du hier?" Victoria rannte auf den Zaubertränkelehrer zu und krallte sich an seinem linken Bein fest. „Hab' mich verlaufen."

Snape warf seinen Schülern einen schnellen aber scharfen Blick zu, bevor seine Tochter auch noch den Rest seiner Autorität unterwandern würde.

„McConaghey! Passen Sie verdammt noch mal auf Ihren Kessel auf!" Victoria zuckte merklich zusammen. So hatte sie Papa noch nie reden hören.

Severus Snape hob das pinke Bündel zu seinen Füßen auf und nahm Victoria zusammen mit ihrer grünen Schlange, zum Schrecken aller Anwesenden, auf den Arm.

„Wo ist deine Mutter?" fragte er leise.

Victoria zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mann – Bart. Hat VIELE Süßigkeiten."

Severus entließ hörbar die angestaute Luft. „Dumbledore."

Severus setzte die Kleine auf das Lehrerpult. „Nicht bewegen. Hast du verstanden?" Er drückte ihr wortlos die Schlange in die Hand. „Hier, mit der kannst du spielen."

Severus widmete sich einmal mehr seiner Klasse, doch einer Vierjährigen zu sagen, sie solle sich nicht bewegen, war wie einem Menschen zu sagen, er solle aufhören zu atmen.

„Papa?"

„U-hm." Severus versuchte verkrampft sich nicht zu sehr von der Anwesenheit seiner Tochter aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Vergeblich. „Dumbydoa – Weihnachtsmann?" Der Zaubertränkemeister musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen und aus den vorderen Reihen war das unterdrückte Prusten einiger Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu vernehmen.

„Nein, Victoria, DUMBLEDORE ist ganz bestimmt nicht der Weihnachtsmann."

Victoria schaute sich interessiert um und griff dann nach einem mit Veritaserum gefüllten Glas.

„Nicht anfassen!"

Victoria hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und Snape riss ihr das Gefäß noch im selben Augenblick aus der Hand. „Das ist gefährlich!"

Nach einigen unschlüssigen Sekunden stellte der das Glas oben auf die Tafel und damit außerhalb der Reichweite von Victoria, welche nun mit bebender Unterlippe auf dem Pult saß und ihren Vater verstört anblickte.

_Dieses verdammte Klassenzimmer war die reinste Todesfalle für Kleinkinder!_

Victoria saß mitleiderregend auf dem Lehrerpult. _Sie hatte ihn doch nicht verärgern wollen._ „Bist du böse?" Victoria drückte Slyther an sich und fing an zu weinen.

_Verdammt! _

„Nicht weinen, Victoria." Doch diese machte keine Anstalten, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, also blieb dem Zaubertränkemeister nichts Anderes übrig, als die Kleine wieder auf den Arm zu nehmen – vor versammelter Mannschaft. „Papa ist nicht böse auf dich, Schatz. Aber du kannst nicht einfach mit irgendwelchen Sachen spielen. Das ist gefährlich. Du könntest dir wehtun, verstehst du?" Er zwang Victoria ihn anzusehen. „Und wenn dir was passiert, dann sind Mama und Papa ganz traurig und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Victoria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut, dann sei ein braves Mädchen und setz' dich ganz still da vorne hin."

Er setzt Victoria wieder ab und zeigte dann auf das nun von Tränken und Zutaten befreite Pult. Victoria nickte, zog wortlos ihre Schlange hinter sich her und beobachtete nun gespannt das Geschehen. Für die nächsten zehn Minuten blieb sie tatsächlich ruhig und der Unterricht ging mehr oder minder seinen „gewohnten" Lauf.

„Miss Andrews?"

„Sir, meine Flamme… ich glaube mein Trank ist überhitzt." Professor Snape ging zu dem Mädchen in blauer Robe hinüber und half ihr bei ihrer Flamme, während Victoria einige Aufzeichnungen durchblätterte. Zuhause kochte Papa nie. Hmm… komisch, wenn die anderen Kinder Papa eine Frage stellten, hoben sie immer die Hand. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch mal probieren… Victoria hob die Hand.

„Ja… Miss Snape?" fragte Severus belustigt, als er die Geste seiner Tochter beobachtete.

„Darf ich malen, Papa. Sir?" Das war es dann mit seiner Autorität.

„Ja, darfst du. Aber nur auf dem leeren Papier… Das mit dem Hand hochheben ist eine gute Idee, Victoria. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Zuhause auch einführen?"

Victoria schaute ein weinig unentschlossen erst ihren Vater und dann die belustigten Gesichter der Kinder vor ihr an. Dann strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. „Nein." Alsdann griff sie ihren Stift und fing zu malen an.

„Warum nicht? Ich halte das für…"

Doch Severus wurde abermals durch das Öffnen der Klassentür barsch unterbrochen.

„Victoria!" Narcissa rannte erleichtert auf ihre Tochter zu.

„Wie kannst du nur einfach so weglaufen! Mama hat sich großen Sorgen um dich gemacht! Mach' das nie wieder, hast du gehört?" Narcissa nahm die Kleine schnell auf ihren Arm, hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Du musst Mama IMMER sagen, wo du hingehst – Immer!"

Severus sah sich das Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung an, obwohl er sich bereits sicher war, heute schon einiges an Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüsst zu haben.

„Severus!" Narcissa sah sich um und bemerkte dann wie die Schüler sie aus großen Augen erwartungsvoll ansahen. _Oh je… _Schnell blickte sie auf die Armbanduhr und sah dann wieder zu ihrem Ehemann auf. „Ich warte draußen."

§§§

Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als er am Abend über dem Bett seiner Tochter stand und den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Immer noch hielt die Kleine ihre grün-gestreifte Kuscheltierschlange „Slyther" fest an sich gedrückt. Es war leicht, sich beim Anblick ihrer schlafenden Gestalt zu verlieren…

Ihr Gesicht hatte die Weichheit des Kindlichen noch nicht ganz verloren, obwohl sich bereits jetzt schon die markanten Snape-Züge andeuteten… Sie würde stark sein und mächtig. Severus konnte es bereits jetzt fühlen, als seine stolzen, dunklen Augen ungebrochen auf eine Welt zurückblickten, die nicht viel Mitgefühl für ihn gezeigt hatte.

Von frühester Kindheit an war Severus Snape zum Kampf gedrillt worden, Zuneigung hatte er niemals erfahren, am wenigsten von seinen Verwandten, vielleicht sogar noch weniger als andere Kinder reinblütiger Slytherinfamilien. Ihm war niemals Liebe gezeigt worden, er hatte niemals Fürsorge erfahren, von all diesen Dingen immer nur das Gegenteil. Die physischen Schmerzen, aber viel mehr noch die seelischen Qualen, hatten tiefe Narben hinterlassen. So hatte er seine Gefühle niemals zu zeigen vermocht, da er auf dem harten Weg gelernt hatte, dass jedes Gefühl eine Schwäche war, welche sofort ausgenutzt wurde.

Nachdenklich blickte Snape auf die regungslose Gestalt unter ihm hinunter. Nein, sein Kind war zu einem anderen Schicksal bestimmt… Narcissa beschuldigte ihn, die Kleine heillos zu verwöhnen, aber in Victoria sah er sich selbst und wenn ihn ihre schwarzen Kulleraugen anflehten, war es schwer, ihr auch nur irgendetwas zu verweigern. Und wenn er an den vorangegangenen Tag zurückdachte, war er sich sicher, dass er alles wieder genauso tun würde, falls er die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten würde.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Das hier ist lange nicht so lustig geworden wie ich es geplant hatte! Aber dieser One-Shot sollte euch auch nur einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das kommende Sequel geben. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Zu kitschig? Reviews, please!


	2. Author's note

Erst einmal „Danke" für all die positiven Reviews!

Besonders an: **Alistanniel****, sarah.easy** & **Luna**

**An Tod**: Naja, das hier ist schon ein One-Shot. Also es wird keine weiter Kapitel geben. Das Sequel wird eine eigene, große Story werden in der Victoria sich bereits im 5. Schuljahr befindet (also genau das was du willst). Es wird aber noch ein wenig dauern bis wir sie senden. Auf die Frage wie Narcissa Malfoy zu Narcissa Snape geworden ist, kann ich nur sagen: Lest unsere Fanfiction davor! Der Titel lautet „Sünden der Väter", die Stroy ID ist: 1820233. Oder klicke einfach auf unseren Authoren-Namen

wenndir diese FF gefallen hat, findest du „Sünden der Väter" bestimmt klasse.

**An Mimik:** Danke! Mehr? Leider vorerst nicht. Aber versuche es doch auch mal mit unserer Geschichte davor „Sünden der Väter". Link siehe oben.

Empfiehlt uns weiter!

Die Pureblood Slytherins


End file.
